Circles
by decemberisforcynics
Summary: AlicexEdward "The psychic and the mind reader; who would have suspected?" Third Place in The Pancake Perfume's Crack Pairings Contest. M for slight lemon -really more of lemon juice if I may- and language.


* * *

"Pancake Perfume's Crack Pairings Contest!"

_Title: Circles_

_Pairing: AlicexEdward  
_

_Vampire or Human: Vampire_

_For more information please see contest details on The Only Pancake or Voldemortperfume's profile_

* * *

_...She was the challenge he'd been waiting for  
A reminder that creativity runs deep, like secrets  
Dark eyed dreamers - they were a dangerous pair..._

_....He was the poet, while she was the muse  
She had a pen that she knew how to use  
A touch of redemption, a hint of elation  
A recipe for disaster..._

**_Circles, All Time Low_**

* * *

The psychic and the mind reader; who would have suspected?

They are the perfect pair for each other, the same in almost every way. Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward may be two halves of a whole, but Alice and Edward are the same half. They are both the freaks of the vampire world, powers beyond what even the Volturi had dreamed possible. They are outcasts, they are freaks, they are loners...

They are lovers.

Its secret, of course. It would do no good for Jasper to find out. Back before Bella had come, they had toyed around the with the line of being physical, being mates, being each others. But Jasper had convinced himself that Alice was his mate, and he was territorial. He convinced himself that the love singing off of Alice was meant for him, the lust that she felt was meant for him, the tenderness for him.

But he was wrong. They were all wrong. They all thought that Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other; but in reality, they were too different. Alice loved the light, the light missing from her life from her missing memories; Jasper loved the shadows, his memories far too vivid. She loved going out; he loved staying in.

They were just too different.

When Bella came along, things got odd. Edward was fascinated by her silent mind, her freesia scent. But the family wanted a reason.

A few made up visions later, everything was good. Edward was going to fall in "love" with a human. Rosalie figured it out; she thought it was cruel to mess around with a human that way if he wasn't actually in love with her, but Edward had shut her up. Edward dangled a few secrets that she couldn't let out over her head and Rosalie was quiet. But it didn't stop her from being a complete bitch to Bella in hopes of chasing her away.

When James came, it was almost like a blessing. Bella would die and perhaps Jasper with her. Jasper always threw himself into a fight with no restraint, and if James was as good as he thought himself as, then Jasper would be gone. Edward and Alice would leave the family, to distraught after losing their mates, and then they would be able to be free, to be themselves, to be mates.

But that didn't work. No, it sure as hell didn't work. Edward's heart would have stopped - that is, if it still beat - the second that he heard that James' venom was in Bella. Damn it all to hell, she was going to be around forever, forever barring him and Alice. No. That couldn't happen. He sucked the venom out and didn't even stop to think about what her -

_(-delicous, unimaginably good, nectar of the Gods-)_

- blood had tasted like.

Nothing gets between a vampire and it's mate.

They had to force themselves to be even more secretive after that.

Then the little bitch had to go screw everything up. One stupid little paper cut and everything was blown to smithereens. The family was destroyed and Edward had to act like a vampire who no longer had it's one and only. He had to leave and Alice was heartbroken.

Alice said that she simply missed her brother and Bella when Jasper asked about her feelings.

She had always been good at deluding him.

-:-

They flirt with the dangerous line of the truth, imagining themselves immortal to it, just like everything else in life. The truth could not hurt them if it was never found out.

They dance around the edge of reason and insanity, the secrets they are holding almost becoming too much. But they didn't stop; they are in love, they are in lust, they are in everything and anything and it feels so damn good.

The guilt, the worry, the angst, the self hate, however, don't feel so good.

Jasper and Bella love them, yet their feelings are not returned. True, Alice and Edward do love them, but more as a close friend than anything else. And honestly, they could care less about the shit that their affair would cause. They are in love, or what feels like it, and they don't care.

They never did, never will.

-:-

And now, Alice and Edward are home alone. They try not to think of each other, but their thoughts keep slipping to each other. Edward can't help himself anymore and throws himself at her. She giggles, a high bell like chime, and kissing him with a passion that still surprises him. Edward traces a line down to a spot on her neck with his lips. She moans and grabs him so that she can kiss him.

"My room," he growls. Edward moans as Alice slips her hand up his shirt and rubs his stomach. She grins at him wickedly.

They always have these trysts in Edward's room. Mainly, because Jasper would probably be able to smell Edward in Alice's and his room; they tend to get a bit distracted when they are cheating on their mates, and they don't bother being careful about what they touch. Also, because Alice feels guilty. No matter how much Alice doesn't love Jasper, it's still their wedding bed. And Alice would hate to dishonor that.

So, instead, she dishonors her marriage in Edward's room.

Edward picks her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. Edward groans a bit as she rubs against him "accidentally".

_Little vixen,_ he thinks fondly.

But soon, he's not thinking at all, because something small, pixie shaped and pale has wiped his mind of thoughts.

-:-

"Honestly, Edward, how could you do this?" Alice picks up a feather and lets it drift down to the bed beneath them. It tickles her bare skin slightly.

Edward looks sheepish. "I felt the need to bite something, and I couldn't bite you because then they would all know. So, I just bit the nearest thing I could."

Alice picks a feather out of Edward's hair. "A pillow?"

Edward hangs his head in shame. "It was the closest thing."

"I have a question," Alice said teasingly. "Did it at least taste like goose? Because, I paid for the goose down-"

She doesn't continue her sentence though, because suddenly her lips are very busy molding with Edward's.

-:-

They trade glances when they say that they will go hunting. No suspects anything; they should, though. So naive, these vampires Alice and Edward have come to think of as a family. Quite honestly, Alice and Edward think that they're so fucking obvious that they try to hide themselves even more. They rarely look at each other, but they know. They know that they are thinking of each other, even if they hardly look at each other. They know that the other is feeling lustful when they are; they can practically read each other's mind. Well, Edward can read Alice's mind, and her thoughts usually make him even more attracted to her.

Edward used to believe that his mind reading was a sign that he would never find a mate. The constant thoughts rushing through his head, the way his mate would have no secrets, the way that he would never be able to have just a moment of silence.

But then he found Alice, and suddenly, the only mid he wanted to read was her's.

Edward had never read a more pure mind in his life; he longed to be near her every hour of the day just to hear her thoughts. He fell in love with the way her thoughts went through her head, the way the visions played out in her head, everything.

He loves her.

-:-

Edward loves when they have moments like these. The rest of the family is hunting, Bella bonding with Charlie. Alice gathers her short hair and pulls it into a sloppy ponytail. She lays her head in Edward's lap and they both watch the TV. It doesn't matter what the TV show is; what matters is that they're both there, both enjoying themselves, both simply being free.

Edward toys the edge of Alice's ponytail. He smiles at her softly before gently moving her head and getting up. He goes to turn the televison off. Alice closes her eyes and tries to stop the pain from spreading in her heart, even though she knows that Edward will come back to her.

"Will you play me my song?" Alice asks quietly. She props one leg up and turns her head so that she can see Edward. "Please?"

She looks so much like a damn seductress; her innocent gold eyes staring pleading out from an angelic face, her smooth, creamy pale leg just screaming for Edward's attention. Thank God he's the mind reader, not Alice.

_How could anyone refuse her?_ Edward thinks.

"Sure."

Edward and Alice are the only ones that know Bella's lullaby is actually Alice's lullaby. He created one day in the 80s when the music was simply too horrible to deal with and he's been humming it to Alice ever since. Sure, she got a bit jealous when he "gave" it to Bella, but she got over it. She was Edward's mate, not Bella. And it would stay that way forever and ever.

She smiles calmly when _her_ lullaby starts and begins to daydream of a time when her and Edward can be together.

-:-

It feels so damn good, and they can't stop, and nothing matters to them.

Except each other.

-:-

_Monster_.

The thought shocks Edward out of his daze and he lifts his head up.

_Such a fucking monster. _

Alice?

_Killer killer killer killer..._

What is Alice doing thinking like that?

_A killer without a soul. That's what I am._

Before Edward can even comprehend what he's doing, he's running towards Alice. Sprinting, actually; faster than he's ever gone before.

"You're not a monster," he shouts as he approaches her. "You are a wonderful, loving creature."

Alice looks up at him, tears that would never fall trapped in her eyes. "I'm such a monster. I have to kill to survive. I have no soul."

Gently he makes her stand and shakes her shoulders softly. "You could never be a monster, Alice. You're too loving."

Alice is quiet for a second before her quiet voice speaks. "So, even though I've killed before, I still have a soul?"

"The purest soul ever, little lovely love."

"And, even though I kill on a weekly basis, I'm not a monster."

"Of course not."

Alice glares at him. "If its so easy to see that I'm not a monster and I have a soul, then why the hell do you think that you're a monster and have no soul?" Alice crosses her arms and glares at him. She makes up for her lack of height with her way to intimidate people.

_It was just a set up. Damn that little pixie. God, I love her._

Edward messes up his hair nervously. "Well, I had my rebellious years where I killed humans - "

Alice cuts him off. "You killed rapists, murderers, other scum of the earth. Next excuse."

"You're married," Edward murmurs lowly.

Alice is quiet. "We'll leave soon."

They have plans to escape the confines of Jasper and Bella and be free.

"True," Edward mutters. He picks up her small hand and kisses her knuckles. "I can't wait for that day when we can be together."

-:-

They know that there is a chance that this will all fall down on them on day, but they don't give a shit.

They're "young" and they're in love.

They're happy, and they could care less.

* * *

_Final word count: 2,154 _

_This was...surprisingly easy to write. I'm shocked myself. At first, I kinda hated Edward/Alice because they were cheating on Bella/Jasper, but as I kept writing this, I fell in love with the AlicexEdward pair. _

_Any new fans?_

_The quote on top is from the song Circles off of the All Time Low album, The Party Scene. It's awesome, and the lyrics --well some of them-- seem to fit, so I threw them in. I listened to Circles on repeat while I wrote this. I think I'm in love with it. _

_Vote, please? I'll throw in Edward. Or Jasper. Or James, if you like that sort of thing. _

_decemberisforcynics_

* * *


End file.
